Dancing Queen
by Rayjpop
Summary: Kurt is tired of being single so he decides that he wants 'Straight' Mike Chang to be the one for him. AU.
1. Secrets

**Author's Note:** This is my first time ever writing in the Glee category so if the characters seem OOC then it is totally my fault. I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot or a chaptered story, it's all based on the reviews I get. Anyway, this is Mike/Kurt because they need more love! And Mike needs MORE lines in the show!

**Dancing Queen

* * *

**

Kurt Hummel decided that today would be the day that he stood up to the football team and ended the daily dumpster dives. After putting on the newest outfit that he bought from the mall along with the designer bag that never left his side he left the comfort of his house and opened the door to his Navigator. Playing his Wicked CD as he drove to school he sang along with the songs and noticed that his life was pretty boring.

There wasn't much variation in Kurt's day-to-day life. He woke up, fixed himself breakfast and made his father's coffee, drove to school listening to whatever CD he had available, got thrown into the dumpster, went to class, went to Glee club, football practice, drove home and before he went to bed he took a shower and applied his nightly moisturizing routine.

While he drove into the parking lot of McKinley High School he came to the realization that his life was stuck on repeat. Kurt needed something or someone to come in and shake things up a bit. Someone to make him want to get out of bed and deal with daily life.

"Today is the day you land yourself a man!" Kurt said to himself before checking his face in the rearview mirror. Walking toward the entrance of the school he noticed that there wasn't any jocks around so he quickened his pace in order to reach the safe haven of the halls, relative safety at least.

Once he reached his locker he opened it and quickly grabbed the books he would need for his first period English class. While walking toward the class he contemplated which man he would try to land. Finn, Puck and Sam were out of the question because they each had their respective girlfriends, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn.

His mind wandered while Mr. Grayson, the English teacher, droned on about Shakespeare. The only other guys he knew wouldn't pound his face in or run away in fear were Mike and Matt. However Matt had his eyes on Mercedes, even if she was clueless to the whole thing. So he wanted to see if Mike would be willing to hang out, and hopefully he could figure out if the rumors were true.

Brittany told Kurt that the only guy she hadn't made out with was Mike Chang, because apparently he and Tina were dating. Kurt didn't let that stop him from asking Tina during Glee club.

"Hey Tina. Can I ask you a personal question?" Tina's eyebrows rose with curiosity because she didn't know how 'personal' Kurt wanted to get. She nodded anyway, causing Kurt to continue.

"Is Mike Chang batting for my team?" Tina's eyes went wide because Mike hadn't told anyone except her. So she lied and slapped Kurt across the face yelling that he had no right to lust after her man.

Defeated and feeling lower than low Kurt sat in the far corner during Glee rehearsals, far away from Tina and Mike, Mercedes, and even Finn. He kept pretending to text someone, hoping to deter anyone from asking him what was wrong. It worked until Rachel fucking Berry had to mention Kurt's odd behavior to Mr. Shue.

"Rachel is right, is everything okay Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked the young teenager. Kurt didn't look up from his phone but he did say that he would rather sing about his feelings. Mr. Shue nodded and sat down in one of the plastic chairs, next to Artie.

Kurt then began to sing a mash up of Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes and So Much Love by the Rocket Summer.

_"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream_  
_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you_  
_You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true!_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_  
_And lots of wavy hair like Liberacci"_

Kurt wasn't able to finish the song because he noticed Tina's eyes were staring daggers at him and Mike was trying to get her to stop staring at him. She did stop, only to forcibly kiss Mike on the lips when she knew Kurt was watching. He ran out and the whole Glee club could hear him crying as he ran down the hall.

"Alright! Enough Tina! Mercedes, you know what to do." Mr. Shue ordered. Mercedes ran after her best friend and Tina had to be pulled away from Mike. With a sigh he called Glee club to an end and went to his office to find something to relieve the headache that would be coming.

Mercedes found Kurt in a very unlikely location, the roof. He was sitting on the air-conditioning unit, listening to his iPod. She sat down next to him and pulled a bud from his ear and put it into hers. He was listening one of the songs that he tried to sing earlier.

"Come on Kurt, you shouldn't be worked up over a guy. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Mercedes tried to comfort Kurt but instead she unleashed the beast waiting within.

"WHAT FISH DAMNIT? I am probably the ONLY gay kid in this entire town! Finn won't return my feelings, Sam is dating Quinn, Puck would pound me into the ground if I tried anything, Matt loves you, Artie is still in love with Tina and everyone else sees me as the fairy kicker!" Kurt hopped off the unit and walked toward the edge. Mercedes noticed he left out Mike's name during his rant. She soon put two and two together and realized that Kurt had feelings for Mike, the quietest person in the entire group.

"Kurt Hummel! Is that how you really think they see you? Sure the football team may pick on you but they need you because you win them games with your fancy feet! And without you Glee club wouldn't have the football members because you and Finn both proved that it's okay to be different." She said putting an arm around her friend and let him cry into her shoulder.

He mumbled something while his face was buried into her shoulder but she couldn't make out what it was. But she did hear him mention Mike's name. He kept crying and she did her best to try and soothe her gay friend, he was right. Being gay and living in Lima, Ohio meant it was impossible to find anyone that he could possibly date.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know if I should continue this. If I get enough reviews telling me that I should then I will, but right now, this stands as a one-shot.

Have a nice day!

~Ray


	2. Surprises

**Author's Note: **I have finished my homework early and I decided to get a head start on writing because I am currently at my brother's place for Halloween! As for the progression of this story, because I watched the first season and half of the second season, the episodes that have been aired so far, I will include some of the tidbits that I liked/noticed as I write ^_^

_Warnings/Disclaimer:_ I do not own Glee, or claim to know their sexuality in real life. (Chris Colfer aside) If possible mentions of BoyxBoy makes you feel weird then I am not forcing you to stay.

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

After Kurt ran out of the choir room, due to Tina's inappropriate action, Mr. Schue gave her detention. He let Mike off easy because it wasn't his fault, but as a form of 'punishment,' Mr. Schue asked him to go after Mercedes. Mike grabbed Kurt's designer messenger bag and Mercedes decorated backpack before leaving the odd group of friends in search of the pair of best friends.

Mike wandered the halls before hearing some yelling from the door to his right, the door that led up to the roof. But before he could even open the door, the strap on Kurt's bag disconnected; the contents of said bag flew everywhere.

"Crap, Kurt is going to kill me for this." Mike mumbled as he began grabbing the miscellaneous school items that were scattered on the floor. Pens, folders, sheet music and a thrift store calculator were what Mike expected to see but when his eyes chanced upon a small notebook curiosity got the better of him. After reading the first line he noticed a drop of water land on the paper.

Mike never though that he would be sitting on the floor of WMHS crying as he read Kurt's diary, but there he was doing all of those things. When he heard voices approaching he buried Kurt's composition book diary back into his bag and quickly stood up.

"So that's why I stopped wearing that brand. It made me look hideous and it irritated my skin." Kurt said laughing with Mercedes. They stopped once they noticed Mike standing there with their bags. Holding the broken bag, Mike apologized about breaking the expensive bag. He expected Kurt to start yelling but instead he received a bout of laughter from the smaller teen.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. The strap disconnects and it just needs to be reconnected. Thank you for bringing me my bag, Mike." Kurt said with a small smile, which caused Mike's heart to flutter.

Mike Chang lived a normal life, it was normal to him at least. He maintained near perfect grades, joined the football team, and never got in trouble. His parent's weren't happy with two aspects with their only son's life. The first issue happened to involve his love of dance. They kept telling him that dancing wasn't an appropriate activity for a boy to do. So whenever they caught him dancing it would result in a grumbling Mike being forced to go stand in the corner. Their other problem with their son didn't arise until recently. Mike never had a girlfriend, at least one that his parents approved. Whenever Mike would bring a girl to meet his parents all they saw was her hair, clothes, or make-up. At least that's what his parents told him, they were concerned with the fact that the girl wasn't Asian.

Mike also had one secret that if his parents ever found out, would literally mean the end of his life. Mike loved one person, a certain fashionista, named Kurt Hummel. Nobody knew that he was batting for the other team except for Tina. She offered to be his 'beard' because she needed to make Artie jealous over their fake relationship.

"If you're sure Kurt. Anyway, I got to go, Tina is probably getting out of detention right about now." Mike said before running down the hall. Kurt sighed as the slender dancer ran down the hall. Mercedes knew that Kurt's eyes were trained on Mike's ass, she laughed and swung her around Kurt's small shoulders.

Tina giggled and tackled Mike into a hug because Kurt and Mercedes happened to walk by. Mike just smiled and kissed Tina before walking hand in hand toward the exit of the school. Mercedes half expected Kurt to run off but he just smiled at the couple and linked arms with his best friend and walked like nothing happened.

When Kurt walked into the garage that his father owned, he sighed before realizing that his father had three cars waiting for him. He quickly pulled on the coveralls that he used to keep his clothes looking perfect and grabbed the invoices for the cars. A tire change and engine check; brake check and possible replacement; and the third car looked familiar but the name on the invoice didn't look familiar, but either way the third was in for a routine check.

"Hey Kurt! Stop gawking and get busy! The last car needs to be done before 4!" Burt yelled from underneath what reminded Kurt of Mr. Schue's car. Kurt grabbed the tools and popped the hood of the car. Everything seemed normal to Kurt as he fell into the routine of checking the fluids, the connections, and everything else inside the SUV. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he checked the cooing system, there was a leak and he laughed to himself because the invoice said that the air conditioning wasn't working.

"Kurt is the Chang car ready? The owner is here to pick it up! Drive it out for me while I deal with the kid!" Kid? Kurt thought while hopping into the car and backing out of the garage. He put the car in park and dropped the keys once he saw the owner of the car. Mike Chang.

"Kurt? You work here? I didn't know that you of all people were a grease monkey." Mike said laughing while bending down to pick up the dropped keys.

"Even if I am a 'grease monkey' as you put it, I prefer singing and Glee over this. Fixing cars is a necessity and I feel much better being able to fix my own car instead of leaving it with a total stranger." Mike nodded in agreement before shaking Kurt's hand.

"Thanks Kurt. I'm glad that I can trust you with my car, because I had to buy this myself." Mike said smiling before looking at his watch nervously.

"Can I come by your house tomorrow after Glee club? I got something I want to show you." Asked the blushing dancer. Kurt nodded not able to form words because the sentence 'Mike wants to hang out with me' kept bouncing around his head.

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder what Mike wants to show Kurt. I have no idea because I am making this up as I go along so if it sucks please let me know as soon as possible! If you, my lovely reviewers know anyone else who likes Mike/Kurt then please tell them to check this out!

Happy Halloween and have a great day!

~Ray


	3. Support

**Author's Note:** So a lot has happened since I last updated. Glee is getting really interesting and Mike doesn't get that many lines, but he is getting more dancing opportunities. As far as my life is concerned, my current love, only to find out from his sister that he left the country, stood me up. Anyway, enough about me, lets get back to some Kurt/Mike fluff! And, on a side note, Blaine does not make an appearance.

**Dancing Queen**

Kurt couldn't believe the day he had yesterday. Storming off in a Rachel-like style, fixing Mike Chang's SUV, and then having Mike Chang ask to hang out! He woke up 5 minutes before his alarm clock would begin to play 'Popular' from the musical Wicked, in an attempt to wake him up. His eyes wandered around the room, trying to take it all in. Even though Kurt lived in the same room since he was 12, he could never get used to how amazing it looked.

'I should make interior decorating my profession instead of working on cars.' Kurt thought to himself as he complimented his impeccable sense of style.

He did notice one thing out of place; the contents of his messenger bag were all over the floor. The strap disconnected again after he had hung it on the hook next to his desk. Sighing while getting out of his bed, he started to place his belongings back into his bag when he noticed his diary. He opened the cover and noticed something there, a single watermark. It wasn't there before and it hadn't gotten wet from the fall.

He read the page with the water spot and his eyes went wide in horror, it was a full page dedicated to Mike Chang. At the top of the page, drawn neatly in blue ink was a wink with the initial MC. Kurt decided that the MC belonged to Mike Chang, who read his diary.

"Kurt? Is everything all right? Usually you would have breakfast done by now, are you feeling well?" Burt asked from the top of the stairs. "If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school."

'Crap!' Kurt cursed at himself and noticed that he had half an hour to do an hour of work before school.

* * *

He ran through the halls before crashing into the one person he didn't want to see this early, Karofsky. Of course Karofsky didn't budge but Kurt ended up on his back staring at the taller football player.

"You missed your daily dive fag. Guess we have to show you what happens when you try to skip, you WILL be there after school or else!" With that threat Karofsky left. Kurt sighed and picked himself off the ground, dusting his Prada jacket off.

He walked into Mr. Schue's Spanish class just as the bell rang and sat in the only open seat, next to the druggie in the back.

* * *

At lunch everyone in the Glee club sat together. Santana was braiding Brittany's hair while Rachel rambled on about how she needs to get more solos or something about sectionals. Nobody paid any attention to her, except Finn, who genuinely looked interested in what she was saying. Artie talked to Brittany about how the square root of 4 wasn't rainbows, but the innocent conversation had Tina silently fuming regardless. Puck stared at Santana and Brittany drooling slightly, causing Matt to move his food away unless he wanted Puck to drool all over it. Kurt and Mercedes were arguing over which designer's clothes to buy when they went shopping this weekend. Quinn kept Sam busy talking about their upcoming date at Breadsticks while Sam played with Quinn's hair. Mike wasn't really paying attention to anything, just listening to his iPod while mentally creating dance moves to the song that was playing.

All in all it was a normal lunch, until Karofsky decided that waiting until after school wasn't going to work. So he waltzed up behind Kurt and dragged him across the cafeteria before throwing him into the almost full dumpster.

"Yo blockhead!" Puck yelled while running to catch up to Karofsky. He didn't like Karofsky treating Kurt like a piece of trash.

"What was that for?" Finn called out following Puck. He had to defend his brother; after all that Kurt did for him, it was only right.

"Oh Kurt!" Mercedes screeched running to the dumpster to help Kurt out. He would be in dire need of a spa and a trip to the dry cleaners.

"Is he alright?" Mike followed Mercedes, jumping into the dumpster after Kurt. Mike didn't care what happened to Karofsky, because Puck, Finn, Artie, Santana and Sam could handle it. He needed to make sure Kurt was okay.

"Where did Kurtie go?" Brittany asked oblivious to what had just happened. Staring at her friends running in opposite directions, while half chased down a football player, the other half ran to the dumpster.

"That's it!" Santana screamed before running after Karofsky. She would get an earful from Sue, if she were to find out what had happened to a former Cheerio. Also, Kurt was the only person in Glee club that suffered worse than everyone else combined. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she liked him, because he was himself, regardless of what happened to him because of it.

"Do something Sam!" Quinn shoved Sam toward his teammate. Quinn and Kurt bonded over the whole baby-gate drama. Kurt forced her to go shopping for maternity clothes, after she wore one of Mrs. Hudson's maternity shirts. So Kurt dragged her into 'Hip Mom' and she was pleasantly surprised at the fashionable maternity clothes there.

"Artie wait!" Tina called after Artie who wheeled after the football player. Instead of chasing after Artie, she ran to the dumpster to help Kurt and Mike get out.

"Karofsky!" Sam chased after the idiot jock. He didn't really know Kurt, but he did have to respect him. He single handedly found out that his hair wasn't natural. That, and Karofsky was way out of line.

"Dude!" Matt whispered to no one. He didn't know where to go, or where his help was needed, but his response was partly because Mike jumped in after Kurt.

"….solo?" Rachel said unaware of what just happened. She wasn't paying attention to the ruckus around her because she has learned to talk through the noise.

When Kurt was carefully lowered from the dumpster by Mike, the other Glee members had Karofsky running from them like a scared little girl. After assuring his friends that yes, he was okay, Kurt left to go to clean up. On the way to the bathroom, he began crying, not because of what Karofsky did, that was normal but that his friends finally decided to stand up for him.

"I'm going to go check on him." Mercedes said once the group had finally returned to the table.

"Yeah, I am going too." Mike agreed following Mercedes.

Once the two of them were out of earshot of the other students, Mercedes began grilling him with questions. Mike waited for the girl to finish before he answered all of her questions with three words.

"I love Kurt." Mike was never one for needless words, so the short sentence should have answered all of Mercedes questions, but it didn't.

"Yeah right! And I'm the Queen of Sheba." Mercedes laughed but when she got a pointed look from Mike, she knew he wasn't kidding.

"You really love my boy?"

"Yes. I do. And I think he likes me too, but I don't know how to talk to him without acting like a fool."

"Well, I guess I will have to call you a fool, huh Mike?" Kurt's voice came from behind the two.

**A/N:** I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took forever to write.

Have a nice day,

_RAY_


	4. Singing

**Author's Note:** A LOT has happened since I last updated in my life so that is my explanation on why it took me forever to update. Along with the holidays of course. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

Mike couldn't believe Kurt heard everything that he said to Mercedes. He turned around to see Kurt standing there with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. Mercedes laughed before rushing to hug her friend, Mike just stood there with an awkward look on his face, because he was confused, shocked and unable to refrain from staring at Kurt.

"Calm down Chan-er, Mike. I do like you, just… I don't want to get you hurt because you're dating me. You saw what Karofsky did to me in front of everyone. It doesn't really phase me all that much, but I'm not sure that you will be able to handle it." Kurt said with a sincere smile, he really didn't want to lose Mike because of the bullying that he went through on a daily basis.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first lunch, which meant that the students currently in class and in lunch would switch. Mike smiled before grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him into the main hall. The first few people were slowly coming out of the class rooms and cafeteria, so Mike ignored Kurt's complaints until the majority of the students were coming out.

Mike cupped Kurt's face with a smile before leaning to kiss him, in front of the entire student body. At first nobody noticed, until the football and hockey team exited the cafeteria. They froze mid stride and caught the attention of the rest of the students around them. At first, Kurt couldn't believe what Mike was doing, but after a few seconds, Kurt wrapped his arm around Mike's waist.

"Fags!" Leave it to Karofsky to ruin the mood. Apparently he was the only one who felt that way because the majority of the students were cheering for the two boys. Even the football team started cheering, and to Karofsky's surprise so did the hockey team. Amizio wasn't cheering, but he didn't seem like he was going to do anything about it. He kind of looked happy, in a weird way. Kurt pulled away and blushed once he noticed the crowd. Mike pulled the smaller teen into a warm hug.

* * *

**After School, During Glee Practice**

"Mr. Schue, I would like to sing something before we start the lesson." Everyone stared at Mike, they were shocked that he wanted to sing something instead of dance.

"Well, this is unexpected, but go ahead Mike." Mr. Schue said with a warm smile, happy that the teen wanted to sing instead of pop and lock. Mike walked toward the piano and sat down before smiling at Kurt.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
And there isn't anything they could have said or done  
And every day I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
That you're looking for boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend"

Even though it was short, Kurt knew that he meant every word that he sung. And the entire glee club, including Mr. Schue, was shocked to find out that Mike could sing and play the piano. They were totally oblivious to the lyrics of the song. However, Mercedes noticed and was the first to cheer when Kurt kissed Mike in front of the entire glee club.

"Who knew Mike could sing like that! Congratulations Mike, I'm happy for you and Kurt." Mr. Schue said before moving onto the lesson.

"Today we are doing duets, except this time, the pairs are going to be decided by…" Everyone knew what was about to come next so they joined in with Mr. Schue as he brought out the 'Hat of Fate.'

Mike picked first and was pleasantly surprised to read Kurt's name on the card. Mercedes picked Matt. Santana smiled at Brittney when she read the name on the card. Finn and Rachel were paired just like usual, Tina and Artie cheered when she grabbed his name. Sam pulled out Quinn's name which left Puck by himself.

"Who wants to sing twice? The person will sing with Puck and again with their partner." Mr. Schue asked when he realized that there were an odd number of students in the club. Nobody volunteered so Mr. Schue placed everyone's name into the hat and let Puck pick one.

"Quinn." Puck said out loud noticing the jealous look on Sam's face. Mr. Schue let the club spend the rest of the time deciding on what songs they wanted to do while he left to go grade Spanish tests.

"Do you want to come over after the club? I doubt that anyone is going to spend any amount of time actually deciding on a song." Kurt asked Mike as he smiled while playing a simple tune on the piano.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Do you have any ideas on a song?" Mike asked, absentmindedly playing the song he sang earlier.

"Yes. And I loved it. You have an amazing voice." Kurt said with a small smile, trying to hide the blush on his face. Instead of hearing the melody from the piano, Kurt found Mike kissing him, in the middle of Glee.

* * *

**At the Hummel-Hudson Home**

Mike could never believe that a person like Kurt would ever have a pure white room. He always thought that since Kurt loved to wear clothes that looked like they came off a cover of a magazine that his room would be more…colorful. Pure white walls weren't bad because Mike's walls were the same color since his family rented the house they lived in. However, Kurt's bed had the brightest red silk sheets and the comforter wanted Mike to steal it for his bed. It was so soft and plush. Kurt did have a few posters of the musicals he liked on the walls; it was just the lack of any color (except for the bed) that confused Mike.

They spent the next few hours talking about the song that they wanted to sing. That and they made out for a while before Burt knocked on the door causing Mike to jump.

* * *

**A/N:** You will have to find out in the next chapter what songs everyone picked. Also, I know that this isn't following the show at all. Matt is still at McKinley, and so is Sam. Hence why I said AU at the beginning. This is my take on Glee, for the Mike/Kurt shippers. I hoped you all like this chapter, reviews make me happy and get me writing faster!

_RAY_


	5. Questions

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. I kind of hate this chapter, but that's just me. . I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter! (Please see ending A/N for the songs used.)

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

Kurt waited patiently for Glee to start; Mike sat to his right and Mercedes to his left. He chatted with his boyfriend and best friend while the entire club waited for Mr. Schue to finish dealing with Principal Figgins and Sue Sylvester. Apparently when they walked into the choir room, their names were written on the dry-erase board for the duet order. Quinn had to stop Rachel from erasing her name from the bottom of the list in hopes to perform first. Rachel just huffed and sat next to Finn, who was busy talking to Puck about some new game that just came out.

"Sorry! Sue wanted to try and forcibly give me a haircut; apparently I have illegal immigrants living on my scalp. Anyway, let's start the duets! Performing first is Sam and Quinn!" Mr. Schue said sitting with the rest of the club as the two made their way to the front of the club. He found a seat near Artie, towards the end of the row.

Quinn and Sam walked to the front of the club, Sam grabbing his guitar causing Santana to roll her eyes remembering their last performance together.

"_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
And we can fly away to outer space  
Or we can find a way to leave this place_

We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see"

Sam began to play the guitar along with the partial jazz band in the background as he sung the first part of the song. The look on Mr. Schue's face caused Quinn to worry slightly, it wasn't because of the singing, but he was trying to place a name to the song. He wasn't always aware of the newer singers or the names of their songs.

"_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
You could drive and I could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats"

Quinn finished the song, smiling as she sang the ending of the song. Due to the late start caused by the insane cheer coach, and the fact that the Glee club didn't last that long, the songs were kept short. Mr. Schue didn't want to have this stretch over multiple days, not like the last duets project. Everyone cheered, and unlike last time Mr. Schue decided to ask them a question.

"Why did you pick that song?" A simple question to answer, but one that the pair weren't expecting at all. Sam looked at Quinn and she nodded, giving him the signal that she would answer.

"I think everyone of us wishes we were in California, or somewhere more open to new ideas. Because, let's face it, Lima is full of ignorant losers who don't like leaving their little box. It represents how each one of us wishes it was different here, no more slushies, bullying over stupid reasons, and then the Glee club wouldn't be treated like rejects." Quinn said with a calm, reasonable voice that made Mr. Schue smile. An answer that seemed to resonate with everyone in the club, including Mr. Schue.

"Alright, Kurt, Mike, you two are up next." Mr. Schue said causing the two to pull away from each other with a blush on their faces.

Kurt sat down at the piano, and nearly laughed when Mike almost tripped over the stray chair. He knew that the taller teen was nervous, but Kurt knew that he would be amazing. Mike gave a nod causing Kurt to start playing and took a deep breath.

"Just in case they're wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels"

He sang while staring directly at Mike, who kept his eyes trained on Kurt and the piano. Mike knew if he looked at the rest of the club, he would freeze up. Kurt gave a slight nod, which everyone seemed to either ignore or just not notice but either way Mike began singing.

"Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The word black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true"

Mike smiled as he turned to look out at the rest of the club; most of them had smiles on their faces. Mercedes and Tina on the other hand looked on the verge of crying. Kurt finished the piano just as Mike sung the last note before pulling the taller boy into a tight hug, causing the guys to look away and the girls to 'Aw'. Mike wasn't surprised when Mr. Schue asked them what the lyrics meant to them. Before Kurt could open his mouth, Mike was already explaining.

"Regardless of what anyone else has to say about our relationship, so long as we love each other, nothing they could say or do will ever change the way I feel about Kurt." Kurt just nodded in agreement, not knowing where that small speech was hiding all this time.

Instead of hearing the wonderful jazz band, the Glee club heard a band alright, a rock band. Puck sang to Quinn about how he messed up with her. He looked like he really meant what he sang, causing Sam to be a little jealous. The song he sang really seemed like he was beating himself up about what he did to the blonde cheerleader. Quinn only had to sing backup because she already went, but by the look on her face, everyone could tell she felt awkward singing with the guy who caused her so much pain last year. When Mr. Schue asked if Puck felt remorse for the events of last year, to which the badass gave a sincere 'Yeah.'

No band this time, instead the Latina hit play on a boom-box, filling the choir room with techno music. Brittany and Santana sung an upbeat techno song that related how Brittany was feeling about Santana and her inability to say what she felt to the blonde girl. Brittany and Santana knocked the song out of the park, by adding their own twist to it. Brittany sung with such emotion that Santana couldn't help but shed a tear, which she denied later. Mr. Schue asked Santana if she wanted to say anything. Instead of an answer, she pulled Brittany into a kiss, while they wrapped their pinky fingers together.

Tina and Artie decided to sing about their strange but comfortable friendship, it fit them perfectly because it captured what they were all about. Living as friends who knew the other like the back of their hand, and could always call the other up whenever they needed to. To them, it was the perfect song for them, even if it was a love song. Surprisingly, Mr. Schue didn't have a question for either of them, because he saw that they already knew what he was going to ask. Tina answered, mainly about keeping secrets and how it could ruin a friendship or any kind of relationship.

Matt and Mercedes were next, singing a song about the obvious crush that Matt had on the diva. He kept his eyes focused on Mercedes but she didn't notice it at all. He never gave up, not even when she moved away from her partner. Kurt knew why she did that, but still respected her decision not to bring it up. Mercedes knew about Matt's crush, even Brittany noticed, but the fashionable girl had her eyes on someone else, another guy. So when Mr. Schue asked Matt what the reasoning behind the song was, all the choir director got in response was a grunt.

It was finally Finn and Rachel's opportunity to sing, and it came as no surprise when they sang a love song. Rachel started the song singing about how she protected her heart only to have it broken by Finn. Of course she noticed the annoyed looks on the others faces and wondered if she should storm off. However upon receiving a pointed look from Mr. Schue, she wiped that thought from her mind and watched as Finn finished the song. Mr. Schue asked no question because he didn't feel like hearing Rachel talk for an hour so he ended the club by asking the members to vote for the best performance, they couldn't vote for themselves or their partner in order to make it fair.

"That's all guys. You can go home now, and don't forget to study for the Spanish test." Mr. Schue just walked out, nobody knew who won and they didn't feel like asking each other about it. Kurt grabbed Mike's hand before the other teen could exit the choir room.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohh, what could possibly happen inside that choir room? Review to find out! Songs used : 'California'-Metro Station; 'Baby, it's fact'- Hellogoodbye. If you would like to know what songs were used for the others, where there weren't any lyrics please ask me. Also, I hate this chapter, I didn't like writing it.

Have a great day!

_RAY_


	6. Reasoning

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the last non-chapter. I know nothing really happened, but I kind of wanted that to happen…. You will just have to wait and see. This chapter is going to explain a lot, so buckle up and get ready.

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

Kurt just smiled as he shut and locked the door, he didn't like having to do this to Mike. He would rather just keep it short and simple, so he blurted it out.

"What? Was that chipmunk because I couldn't make out a single word?" Mike said joking about Kurt's nervous squeaky voice. Normally, Kurt wouldn't even show this much emotion around anyone, he had perfected his 'Ice Queen' personality around everyone except his family, and Mercedes, Brittany and now Mike Chang.

"My dad wants to have you for dinner." Kurt said a bit more slowly, his voice still showing his nervousness. He wouldn't care about who his dad wanted to have over as a dinner guest, but he didn't know how Mike would react, hence the reason why his stomach was a giant knot right now.

"Is that it? I thought you were going to tell me that Karofsky had done something to you." Mike said with a chuckle, causing Kurt to grow more nervous, "Babe, I would love to meet your family! But you know how my family would react if I brought you over. So would you mind?" Kurt nodded and smiled, something he usually did, but this wasn't any normal smile, it was a smile saved for only Mike.

"Oh, did I forget to mention its tonight?" Kurt said with an innocent tone, completely forgetting the most important detail. Mike instantly lost his marbles, he started to ramble about what he needed to wear, how he was going to tell his parents and everything he needed to do before the dinner.

"Mike, calm down. It's just dinner. Tell your parent's you have to work on a Glee project with me and that you're going to stay over for dinner. Just head home, relax and take a shower. It's not the end of the world babe." Kurt kissed him passionately before realizing the time and how he was almost an hour behind on his preparations for later that night.

* * *

**At the Chang Home**

Mike had already cleared the whole 'project' with his parents who agreed reluctantly. So now all he had to do was get ready and head over to the Hummel-Hudson household. After his shower, he stood in front of his closet, unable to decide on what to wear that wouldn't freak out his date's parents. Opting for a more casual look was way out of the question, as was dressing too formal. So he decided to wear his regular jeans, except these were only worn for these types of events, as well as a dark green collared shirt. A loosely tied dark blue tie and some matching Vans completed the outfit.

Having second doubts, he took a picture of himself in the mirror and sent it to Kurt with the question, 'Does this look ok?' Within a few minutes, he got a definite yes from Kurt and decided it was time to face the wrath that was Burt Hummel.

Kurt had even given Mike a few warnings on how to deal with his father. The only one that Mike remembered was never to call him Mr. Hummel, because that was his father. But when Burt opened the door, Mike could barely find the voice to say hi. Burt stood there, shotgun in hand, staring at the frozen teen.

"Put that gun away before you make him faint!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen causing Mike to snap out of it. With a sigh Burt placed the gun next to the umbrella like it was no big deal for a gun to be there.

"G-g-good evening Mr. H-H-Hummel. I'm Mike Ch-Chang, your son's boyfriend." Mike stuttered before extending a hand to the taller man. Burt shook it before correcting Mike on the fact that he wasn't 'Mr. Hummel'. Burt didn't respond, instead he stared at Mike before smiling.

"Looks like you picked a winner son! Carole, come out here and meet Mike!" He sighed a breath of relief knowing that he was in Burt's good graces, before meeting Finn's mother. She smiled at him and gave him a tight hug, welcoming him to the family. Mike politely excused himself to the kitchen, where he hoped Kurt was, and he was right.

"Mike, don't be nervous. My dad already likes you, he just needed to see if you were going to run away. I'm glad you didn't." Kurt explained before pulling Mike into a kiss.

"Me too."

So Burt, Finn and Mike watched the newest episode of CSI while Kurt and Carole busied themselves making dinner. Finn and Mike had a conversation about who actually killed the singer while Burt laughed as their ideas were struck down in the show. He did have an unfair advantage though; he had watched CSI for the past 8 years so he knew how to figure out the perp before the show even reached the middle.

* * *

**After Dinner**

Mike thanked Kurt and Carole for an amazing meal and volunteered to do the dishes, and Burt was right behind him. So while he rinsed the dishes that Burt cleaned and placed them into the dish drainer, Burt asked him the one question he wasn't prepared to answer.

"Why haven't you told your parents? Not that I plan on telling them anytime soon, I just wanted to know."

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry that this is so short, but I knew that if I wrote the actual dinner into this that it would be never ending. So why hasn't Mike told his parents? Reviews are greatly welcome and appreciated!

Have a nice Day!

_RAY_


	7. Dating

**Author's Note:** I don't know how well this is going to be, but I promise that I will try my hardest, I haven't written this much because, well, I don't like it. TO me it feels odd, and awkward. Anyway, I am not sure when I will update this, but I promise it will not die as I refuse to leave any story unfinished! I hope you all enjoy it.

**Dancing Queen**

Mike wasn't expecting that question to come from Burt, but when it did Mike knew that he wouldn't leave until he answered it. He had to think about it, his parents were very traditional, so much so that they rarely strayed from it.

"I'm not sure they would accept me if I told them, they cling to their traditions and customs from their home country. I would be more than likely thrown out if I came out to them." Mike said sadly, realizing it was probably true.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I just wanted to let you know that people around here aren't too good at keeping something like this quiet. Your parents would probably want to hear it from you rather than overhear it or learn it from a stranger." Mike just nodded before returning to his task of rinsing the suds off the dishes.

A couple of minutes later, Mike and Burt joined Kurt, Finn, and Carole on the couches as they watched the baseball game. Kurt wasn't paying attention to the game; instead he was reading a fashion magazine.

"Whatcha reading?" Mike whispered into his ear, causing a light blush to appear on Kurt's face.

"Just what the new spring lineup is going to be. I can't wait to get that new Marc Jacobs sweater. But you probably don't really care about fashion." Kurt said turning to look at his boyfriend, "Dad, Mike and I are going to my room. I will keep the door open."

Burt just nodded, not really hearing anything his son just said as his attention was wrapped up in the game. Finn just cheered when his favorite team scored a run against Burt's team. Carole just smiled at her two of her three favorite men.

**Inside Kurt's Room **

"You are so lucky; your dad is so accepting of you. I would kill if my parents were half as tolerant towards the unknown like your dad is. I envy you Kurt." Mike said as he sat on Kurt's bed, watching as the other teen began his nightly moisturizing routine.

"All he cares about is having a son like Finn; normal, straight, able to talk about sports without commenting on the pants that they shouldn't be wearing." Kurt said sadly before sniffling, trying to hold back his tears. "I know he loves me because I'm his son, but I can't help but wonder if he really wanted a son like Finn."

"Kurt, your dad loves you. He cares about you more than you may think. He might not understand everything you like, and he might enjoy talking sports with Finn. But he isn't his son, you are. Nothing will change that."

"Thanks Mike. Somehow you read me like an open book, no pun intended." Kurt said remembering that Mike had seen inside his diary. Plus, it wasn't like Kurt had his ice veil around him all the time, whenever he was home the ice melted.

"Don't worry about it babe. I know what it's like thinking your parent wishes that they had the perfect child. The reality is no child is a perfect child." Mike said before hugging Kurt from behind, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

Kurt shifted on his vanity chair causing Mike to lessen the embrace so that he could kiss him. This kiss bore every emotion that both boys felt for one another. Mike was the one to end it though, he had something that he wanted to ask Kurt and he wasn't going to get distracted.

"Kurt, would you go on a date with me this Friday?" Mike just smiled, hoping that Kurt would agree, even though he knew he would.

**A/N:** Sorry it's short but I have to get used to writing in this mindset again. Please review if you liked it, heck, review even if you hated it. Just let me know how I can do better.

Have a great week and see you guys next time!

_Ray_

**P.S.** Thank Gogoohaha for kicking my butt into writing this again.


End file.
